Whamon
Whamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a large aquatic Digimon. He is the Net Ocean's sworn protector. Their enormity is of the highest class in the Digital World. Due to their enormity, they have so much data that normal computers cannot process them. While the Whamon off the coasts of File Island are referred as Whamon Champion, the Whamon that live along the coast of the continents of Folder and Server, exceed both attack power and life force and were therefore referred as Whamon Ultimate. In Adventure 01-02 and Frontier, he is voiced by Peter Spellos. Evolution * Rookie(Child) - Penguinmon * Champion(Adult) - Dolphmon * Ultimate(Perfect) - Whamon * Mega(Ultimate) - Neptunmon or Plesiomon Special Evolution * Zudomon + Whamon Ultimate = Plesiomon Abilities Like the Sperm Whale in the Real World, Whamon can dive deeper than any other aquatic Digimon. Attacks * Whamon Champion ** Blasting Spout: Shoots a jet of water from his blowhole ** Tidal Wave (both): In Water - Swims round in circles to create a tsunami in all directions. On Land - Spews a wide stream of water from his mouth. * Whamon Ultimate ** Jet Arrows ** Tidal Wave (both): In Water - Swims round in circles to create a tsunami in all directions. On Land - Spews a wide stream of water from his mouth. Appearances Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined first encountered Whamon when they were on their way to the Continent of Server, though it was not in better condition. Whamon was infected with a Black Gear and he swallowed them. When they came to rest in his stomach, they discovered a Black Gear embedded inside him. Taichi used his Digivice to destroy it, freeing Whamon from its influence. He shot them out his blowhole, but their raft was shattered in the process. To make it up to them, he would take them to Server. When they asked if he knew anything about the Tags, he mentioned that he had seen Devimon hide something underwater once, some time ago. The kids climbed inside him, and he took them to an underwater cavern, where they found their Tags after freeing Drimogemon from the Black Gear. He then carried them the rest of the way to Server. The DigiDestined who later meet Whamon again when they were cornered by the Dark Master MetalSeadramon. Whamon arrived just in time to save them, carrying them off to the depths of the Net Ocean. After evading the Divermon, Whamon then brought the DigiDestined to the surface, but there were immediately attacked again by MetalSeadramon. Whamon used his Tidal Wave attack to wash away the straggling Divermon, and then, when WarGreymon was caught between MetalSeadramon's jaws, saved him by head butting the villain. Enraged, MetalSeadramon fired his River of Power attack at Whamon, ripping a hole through his skull and fatally injuring him. As Whamon slowly died, he implored the DigiDestined to save the world. Digimon 02 Whamon later appeared to help rescue the other Digi-Destined from within the off-shore oil platform while Ikkakumon battled a MegaSeadramon under the control of the Dark Spiral (In the Japanese version, this Whamon was different from the Whamon from Season 1). Another one appeared in Australia near the Great Barrier Reef. It was unknown if that one had a DigiDestined parter. Digimon Tamers A Whamon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier After escaping from the Castle of Crystal, the DigiDestined ended up in an undersea cavern. It was there they met a caustrophobic Whamon. It seemed, that when Grumblemon was taking Fractal code from the land, Whamon ended up getting sucked in by the voice and was trapped. But before he did, he ate a mass of seaweed that held the Beast Spirit of Thunder. After MetalKabuterimon defeated Grumblemon, the stress from the battle caused the undersea cavern to flood. But Whamon carried the DigiDestined to safety. In gratitude for getting him out of there, Whamon took them to the nearest piece of land at the Toucanmon paradise. V-Tamer Lord Whamon had become too old to fight the evil Lord Marine who invaded the Net Ocean. He was thankful that Gon reported to him, despite not favoring it. Upon hearing that Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru have arribed, he bustled out from the bottom of the ocean to meet the heroes. He revealed that everything in the Digimon World, including Digimon, is just data. He also elaborates that he and Lord Holy Angemon are support programs to help Taichi defeat the virus which threatens the data: Daemon. So, after giving him the Digivice 01, Lord Whamon appointed Gon as the next Net Ocean Protector and sucummbed to death soon after. Digimon World DS Whamon evolves from Gekomon, and can evolve further into Plesiomon depending on its stats. Category:Champion Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family Category:Vaccine Digimon pt:Whamon